The project will establish the Cornell Health Sciences Computerized Library Network to electronically link the libraries of Cornell University Medical College/New York Hospital, Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center, the Payne Whitney Psychiatric Clinic and the Hospital for Special Surgery and automate all library functions. The long-range project goal is to employ advanced technological systems in support of the functions of health care through the rapid, effective delivery of biomedical information services directly to health practitioners, educators, researchers, and administrators at the host institutions. A proven library software system will be mounted on a minicomputer based at Cornell University Medical College Library. The computer system will be employed to achieve three objectives over a two year period: first, to provide immediate online access to biomedical information in the libraries and rapidly disseminate this information to the host institutions and to the newly enlarged Region I Network of the Regional Medical Library Program; second, to achieve the fullest utilization of the libraries financial and space resources through strengthened resources sharing, coordinated acquisitions and centralized cataloging activites; and third, to serve as a prototype for an automated library network with the potential to interface with other networks as they develop in the region.